


Grizz's Sweater (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizz wears the sweater Ice Bear made for him in Primal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grizz's Sweater (fan art)




End file.
